Samantha
Samantha, AKA Sammy Sammy by Gertrude, was one of the many family members of Gertrude's family reunion that coincided with a particularly nasty storm of which she was the only survivor. She appeared in the Gmod TORNADO STORM Weather Mod! (Garry's Mod) video and was played by Cierra Frye. Biography Sam was one of those present at Gertrude's family reunion at a ski resort in the mountains. When they arrived, the lodge they were supposed to stay in had been locked and they weather was turning bad. Gertrude suggested they try to outrun the storm in a car, but as Sam tried to leave she ran over cousin Jimmy and accidentally drove off the cliff. They then used flying powers to get back to the group. They tried again in Billy Bob's trailer and accidentally drove into "The Nothing". By the time they returned, the storm began to turn violent and Sam called in Spider-man to help protect them. Her plan failed, however, and almost all of her family was killed, including her father Jenkins. The only other survivors of the battering were Gertrude and Monkey Boy. They retreated into the valley for shelter, but returned to search for survivors. Monkey Boy was killed and Gertrude and Samantha were last seen being blown away by hurricane-force winds and becoming separated from each other mid-air. It is unknown if she survived canonically, but she does appear in PIE: West Coast. Relationships Jenkins (her father) Sam didn't recognise her own father when they first meet in the video, saying "Father! You've got that facial surgery!" Jenkins tells Gertrude that "she forgets me a lot." Sam was devastated by her father's death and was forced to watch in horror as the rest of her family fell to the storm. Gertrude Gertrude was present at the family reunion and was believed to have been killed along with the rest of the family. Sam and Gertrude seemed to get on very well during their time together. Gertrude considered several times to drive away and leave the family to die in the storm, but eventually was persuaded by Sam to help her save them. It was all in vain, however, and after the rest of the family was killed Gertrude and Sam were ripped apart from each other by gale-force winds. Maddie Friend Although Maddie Friend was not present at the gathering, it is presumable that she and Sam are somehow related. Monkey Boy Sam was devastated at the death of Monkey Boy as he was the last survivor of the family (after Gertrude and herself). Spiderman Sam hired Spider-Man to save her family. He failed and was killed too. She didn't feel any remorse for his death, commenting "they're all gone... Spider-Man, you did nothing..." Jimmy Sam accidentally ran over Jimmy whilst trying to escape the storm. Suzie Sam was creeped out that Suzie was a man with a very high-pitched voice who erroneously believed he had facial hair. Suzie introduced Sam to Gertie, Gertrude's cousin. Matthew Sam helped Matt get to the lodge as the storm worsened. Gertie Gertie was Gertrude and Samantha's cousin who was introduced to them by Suzie. Fan Works Samantha is set to appear as a main character in ''PIE: West Coast, ''A fan made Garry's Mod series following a California branch of PIE.This takes place after the tornado episode with the explaination being she was trapped in The Nothing until PIE saved her. Category:Gmod Characters Category:Acachalla Family Category:Gertrude Category:ImmortalKyodai's Characters Category:Cierra Frye Category:One time characters Category:Smart Category:Roleplay characters played by ImmortalKyodai Category:Storm Category:Alive???? Category:Status Unknown Category:Female Category:PIE: West Coast characters